CYBORGTALE 2: The Rise Of Gaster
by OdoculusXIV
Summary: My personal version of Cyborgtale. Gaster has complete control over the timeline, turning the deeper parts of the underground a hellish lab-prison to everyone save for a couple of allies of Gaster. With odds in his favor, it doesn't seem enough to stop the future from rebellion. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1, A Regretful Day

**CYBORGTALE**

 **This is my second try at revising this story, since I had a nice introduction that MS Word didn't save.**

 **Hey guys! I actually messed up the title and called it GASTERTALE, instead of CYBORGTALE, although both are mine (MY version of Gastertale). I am SUPER excited to be back, now that school is finally over, and my life has finally returned xD. The stuff before is a revision of my first words on this story. Sorry for my long absence, a lot of things both good and bad happened alone the way, including my interest in Undertale. I'm sorry but most FanFics I stop and don't return to—I just think I have a better Idea, it's also something from my ADHD. Anyway, this intro here was my best memory of what I typed before, so xD.**

 **I am really sorry for the wait, a LOT of stuff good and bad has happened to me over the year, and I almost forgot about my whole writing thing. Seeing how a story of this caliber (as far as I've searched) cannot be found here at FanFiction, I've decided to make a personally epic story. Hope that this makes up for my long absence, also I have become a fan of Undertale for a while, as you can see XD.**

 **One last thing before I go: This is my version of the Undertale AU Gastertale, not the more popular one that appears when you look up GASTERTALE in google search. This is my own universe, and BTW, I am in the developing stages of other universes that might be as good or even better, might even put this into this story as I mean to cross them over at some point. Additionally, I will add a UNDERTALE X SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FANFIC…. BUT WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO, LET IT BEGIN!**

Sans the skeleton was walking alone in Snowdin. His head (Or Skull?) was aimed down at the snow underfoot. 

His breath was seen as white fog, his slippers crumbled up the snow below him.

He had been aware completely of the resets, and was currently deep in thought because of it. However, he was completely unconscious of the events that were to take place today. But the Skeleton didn't worry about it, he was aiming his train of thought on protecting his brother, Papyrus, as well as the rest of them.

He remembered Chara's laugh she had made after he found Sans before making his end of the game appearance. A clear image was still was in his mind as he remembered his surroundings shaking in front of him, the familiar appearance of the glitching that would come seconds before a reset, an experience Sans was well accustomed to.

He snapped awake, the noise of his feet had no longer kept the skeleton in a trance.

He saw the ground lit as if a full moon's light was reflected upon it, the surfaces of the trees shining a beautiful moonlight blue. 

His soul was filled with determination, one eye glowing a blaze of electric blue flames, knowing exactly what this meant; he finally made it to the surface.

His body jerked himself awake, finding himself face-first into the snow.

He got up, and looked around, feeling the need to investigate, to see what timeline he was in. Remembering what he had to do, he went on his way, to the back of his house. 

**Sorry Guys, I had to release it now, can't keep you guys waiting forever xD. Also R &R and I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2, Out like a light bulb

CyborgTale 2 Chapter 2

 **Hey guys! Unfortunately, the 'H' button on my keyboard broke; the key's cover just went off, but the button works, to an extent. I rarely get any free time, but I'll still try.**

 **Hey Guys! New Update, as I am re-continuing the story. I probably won't be able to complete this chapter, but I need it to be longer never-the-less. Also, I fixed the H button xD.**

Suddenly, something triggered in Sans's mind, as he quickly increased his pace, eventually making a full sprint, his mind soon taking unwanted control.

"No…NO!" He yelled, as glitchy hallucinations of Chara appeared in a circle around him, laughing with their triple voices at different pitches speaking in a sharp, ear-piercing tone.

But that proved the least as his worries as he realized a symbiote-like substance formed around him, immediately realizing he was soon drowning in it, the symbiote substance seemed strangely alive, and vaguely…..

 _Familiar…_

 _Sans,_

Sorry it must end like this.

The Wingdings in the dialog box chilled him. Sans shook his head, convinced this was a dream and needed to wake up. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Then, a stable fist came into vision, and everything went black.

He slowly opened his eye sockets, blinking to get used to the hovering light above him.

 _True Laboratory. But why would I be here?_

He sat up, but he was attached to the table, preventing his attempt.

Slight breathing caught his attention, as he reflexively turned his head to the side.

"Sans… You made it" The voice sounded alike to the one he heard before going unconscious.

"W-who's there?" He yelled into the darkness, his voice waving with fear.

"Why Sans, you _always_ know who _**I**_ am." He replied, stepping into the light.

Sans felt both his eyes burning blue. He wouldn't ever forget what he had seen at that very moment, knowing exactly who it was.

It was him. 

He had returned from the darkness.

He was back.

"Dr. Gaster…."

 **Well, I guess that's it for now. Please, comment down below and give feedback, it's greatly appreciated. Also, hopefully I made up for my absence, but then again, this story has barely started. So anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Why didn't I get any more than a cameo?**

 **Because I don't think you deserve any more than it, Chara.**

 **Hmph. Your life depends on my main role later in the story.**

 **So be it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm actually doing this on a PHONE, copying what I had handwritten in a notebook that I use for some of my best stories here on fanfiction. Anyway, hopefully I can do enough to impress the viewers. Also, btw, if I was an undertale character, I would be burgerpants...**

 **Chapter 3**

Sans quickly got lightheaded as he stared at the dark figure.

"Feeling... Tired? Don't bother resisting." The voice began to echo in his head.

"It will all be over soon..." Sans heard as everything went black.

Sans woke up with his eyes purposely remaining closed.

 _it's just a dream, and I'm sleeping at my post in Snowdin..._

Sans opened his eyes in shock as he realized he was wrong.

He was lying in a bed, which was placed in a prison like hallway with other beds and rooms. The room was _completely_ stone gray.

 _Ugh... not this again._

His eye flashed blue, thoughts of hatred, rebellion, power and revenge filled his mind, but never to a point of mindlessness.

 **"GaStErr"**

 **"What is it."**

 **"HeS AwAkE, CaN I PlEaSe KiLl HiM..."**

 **"That won't be necessary. Remember our deal."**

 **Aaaanndd I think that's it for chapter 3! Chap 4 is coming in about at most 20 mins.. from now. Anyway, R &R and ill see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Chap 4**

 **Still doing this with a PHONE, xD. Anyways this is a longer chapter because it has some of what I originally intended for chap 3.. Keep in mind the notebook's version and this one is slightly different.**

Sans was walking on the routes on the room, beds on both sides. He stopped at one of the first beds.

A lump was covered by a blanket, its slow breathing seemingly the only sign it was alive. On the side of the bed, a note was taped to it.

 **COMATOSE, NEEDS TO RECOVER. ASREIL DREEMURR.**

 _That's it. If I can get him to wake up, I'll be able to get out of here._

"So, looking for a way out?" The voice said, Sans startled.

"Oh! Don't mind me. I'm just another you." He said quickly. "I'm also not an enemy." He added.

"What's going on?" Sans asked impatiently.

"W.D. Gaster has captured a lot of monsters and such to use as test subjects. Mainly sans es, Frisks, Charas, and Asreils. There's more, just they are the most common down here."

"How do we get outta here?" He demanded a response.

"Well, listen. We're lucky enough to not end up like the others," pointing to Asreil."Anyway good progress we might be able to make will result in W.D. Gaster killing us. So far, we're the only two here conscious."

"So, uh.. Everyone from my timeline is here, right?" Sans asked, blue emitting from his face.

The other Sans understood what he meant.

"We need to think about other things besides Toriel, ya'know." The other Sans replied.

"What's your name?" Sans asked.


	5. Chapter 5, Undercover Agents

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! Good News! I'm now able to use a computer, and its my Windows XP that I haven't used in years... Unfortunetly, it doesn't have MS Word. BTW, Ash's Reality (Story of mine) was supposed to be finished, I had the notes and everything, just.. forgot or something like that. Wordpad doesn't have any spell check, thus, i'll check it once I have the chance to.**

"Rockwell. From the font. Just call me Rocky." He replied.

"That's not a sans though..."

"Just follow me."

Rocky and Sans continued walking, Sans staring at the bodies absentmindedly.

"Look, Sans." Rocky said. "Heh.. How do I say this... I-uh... Damnit. Remember how I said about us under surveilance? That's kinda why I'm, well. Nevermind. It's better you don't know."

Sans's eye turned blue as he heard this, turned around and grabbed Rocky by the shirt.

"What the hell is it?" He said.

"You actually think you and your retarded melodrama is gonna work on me? Try again." Rocky said.

Sans threw him across the room, and Rocky slided against the smooth floor.

Rocky just sighed. He knew he already failed.

Error, What do I tell him? Rocky said telepathically.

" _ **EnDuRe ThE PaIn. He'Ll Be OuT SoOn."**_ The response came into Rocky's mind.

 _Good Idea._ Rocky thought.

Rocky calmly walked up to Sans, who was burning with anger.

"Try and make me talk. I _dare_ you. See what good it actually 'll do." Rocky said.

Rocky was immediately smashed into the ground from roof level repeatedly, impaled from bones, shot by Gaster Blasters, until suddenly, it stopped.

Sans was covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He slowly dropped to his knees, using his hands to keep him from falling down.

"I... just... don't want to become... like.. the... others..." He said while his breathing interrupted his words.

"Good night." Rocky said as he stabbed Sans with a needle.

The skeleton started crawling towards him, trying to summon an attack, but his head dropped to the ground as his whole body gave up.

"Error, erase all of the incident's footage. _**Now.**_ "

Error had to move aside as Gaster moved to the mic.

"Rocky, set them loose. **All of them.** " He ordered.

Rocky mentally opened all of the containers, put them out of their comas, or did accordingly to release the AUs.

"Where do I go, sir?" Rocky asked.

"Don't move. Stay low, don't let them treat you any different than the rest of them." Gaster said his commands calmly.

He eyed his surroundings suspiciously, noticing everyone would be conscious in a matter of seconds.

 _ **Don't worry 'bout it. We can always wipe their memories when we need to."**_ Error said telepathically, his voice suddenly clear.

There was a cafeteria in the next room, and Rocky teleported himself to one of the back tables. He couldn't stand company, but knew how to hide his expressions well.

Everyone in the next room began to stir, groaning, yawning, and soon talking as they all seemed to be completely unconscious of their surroundings as they went to the room labeled, _Cafeteria._.

Some awkward stares were shot at Rocky as they all began to take their seats, get food served by several Burgerpants and Grillbys.

Rocky sat alone at his table, save for his timeline's Burgerpants and Error.

 **"Quit playing with that, someone's gonna get suspicious."** Error said to Rocky as he formed his Cosmic Energy to mimic the Tesseract in perfect imitation.

"Don't even worry. So, uh, Gaster's got you off the hook for a bit, I hear." Rocky made a slight taunt to his unfazed colleague. Slightly grinning, he continued, "I also see he helped you with your speech mechanics." He said, half complimenting Error.

 **"D-dOn'T ge-get oFF t-tasskk."** Error said, voice nervous, causing it to glitch again. He was suddenly eerily serious again, a sight Rocky was quite used to.

"I know. Wait awhile, buddy. We gotta make some new friends first. He's even Generous enough to hand you the easy job." Rocky said, a ghost of a smile appearing as he said his pun.

Error shifted in his seat, but said nothing.

"Hey, ya guys better actually do something with this meeting." Burgerpants said, making the other two occupants of the table suddenly focus on him.

 _ **Resistance.. Is..**_ **Futile...** The thought played in Rocky's head as he remembered the day he was recruited. It was another Long Story he never would get in to.

Error caught his friend stuck in his mental world, and waved his glitchy hand in front of his Face.

"Forgedaboutit, bro. Didn't mean to shake ya up like that." Burgerpants apologized, magically grabbed a can of Monster Energy and gulping it down all at once.

Rocky examined the live footage his Super-Senses played in his brain, making sure no one was eavesdropping. Any information, as they learned the hard way at times, lead to a strong rebellion eventually. It always did. Once they realized the were being used by Gaster like puppets on a string, they would get pissed off, and possibly choosing Rocky and his colleagues as prime suspects.

"Where's Flowey?" Rocky thought, unaware of having mumbled this barely audible to his friends.

" **Right here, idiot. Now where's my goddamn-"** He was interrupted as he was scooped up from the ground and was forced to gulp down some moist plant food and fresh sink water.

"We're _undercover_ , Weed. We can't afford you giving away priceless information." Flowey was dragged toward Burgerpant's face as his eye turned black with a blood red pupil, and spoke with a extremely low pitched voice, " **Don't ruin our goddamn cover, or I will destroy you instead of Gaster. And If you don't fucking shut up..."** He said, pulling out a futurized Socom MK 23 Pistol, a Lam and Suppressor attached to it, _**"The Hell will be ASREIL as it gets, so don't make me fucking destroy you piece by piec-"**_

"I believe you had already made your point. Ain't that right, Weed?" Rocky interrupted his friend.

 **Alright guys! In search of Ideas, The Maze Runner and The Scorch Trails inspired me from the cafeteria part to the end of this chapter to write it. Anyway, bye, see ya in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Rest Of Them

**Hey guys, I think I already made this chapter but it didn't save, so I'll have to remake it myself, unfortunetly, I completely forgot the plans for this one, except for a couple of lines from the notebook I put it in.**

Rocky used his magic to pull an empty chair for Flowey.

 _ **"Where's the others?"**_ Error said.

"Which ones?" Rocky replied.

A glitchy look was thrown back, and Error said as his patience was easily slipping away.

 _ **"Quit playing dumb. Where's Zodecx and InSanity?"**_ Error said.

"On a night shift. They have an exact opposite schedule than we do."

"And I thought you were supposed to be with them.." Burgerpants said as the rest of the group looked to Flowey.

"Exceptions, you idiots. Besides, seeing how his temporary replacement failed to help me enough to his standards, I've gotten more excuses."

"Besides," He said sarcastically, "There's nothing I'd rather do than to hang out with _you_ guys."

Rocky recieved a transmission from Gaster.

"We gotta get the platform ready. Them Holi-decks won't make themselves." Rocky said, teleporting from his seat, Error following soon after.

"B.P. Number six, super siizzzedd, witha sprite, and large fries, ya got that?" Flowey joked in a auto-tuned voice.

"I thought you didn't have emotions." Burgerpants said.

 **"Not unless Gaster has anything to do about it."** Flowey replied.

 **"Free Time Period."** Gaster's voice was heard through speakers around the room.

Rocky and Error came back at the lunch tables.

There was spilled drinks, plates left full, an even a few unconscious Sans that apparently had too much to drink.

Rocky's face was beaded from sweat from the work he did in the Holideck, so he was too tired to use magic.

"Error, can ya help me here? Kinda out of energy.." Rocky complained to Error, something his collegues weren't really used to.

 _ **"Fine, but you'll owe me some DT cans for this."**_ Error said as he helped drag the unconscious bodies out to the area that the rest of the monsters were in.

 _ **"Sir, for the rest of the week, we can't force 'em to comply within the time periods. They'll probably follow close to it anyway."**_ Error secretly told Gaster in thought. 

Their synthetic world showed it was afternoonish, the sky blue and the sun shining bright, some chemtrail clouds in the sky. There was no humidity, and a slight breeze ever so often.

"Surprise."

"Took you long enough." Burgerpants said, as he just finished cleaning the rest of the tables.

"Any new updates?" Rocky said to Zodecx, ignoring what Burgerpants just said to him.

"We've just created Alterio, a sort of Undyne and Sans gene combination." He stopped for a moment, then continued, "He almost hit Gaster with one of his Bi-Glasters, or his type of Blaster." Zodecx explained.

"In case you haven't heard, we can't force them to comply within our time periods." Nemasreilis said.

"We heard, Asreil. We still gotta go with the Flow-ey." InSanity said.

"Go back to being a Sans-poff, you bundle of salt." Nemasreilis shot back.

InSanity's jacket had a military uniform camouflage known as Tundra as its texture. He had an edgy mohawk that was neon blue, alone with a scar on each side of his skull, which also glowed neon blue. He wore regular air-nikes and had a classic camouflage color for shorts except that it was electric blue and electric yellow.

Nemasreilis was Asreil but in a Gaster uniform, Gaster's face was in a abstract symbol, alit with electric blue. He had spikes on his wrists on the ends of his rough arms, and fingerless gloves. His fur was pale, and he had his Asreil Dreemurr boss face.

"You really do like pushing your luck, don't ya?" Rocky said to Nemasreilis.

 **"It's Training Time."** Gaster's voice ringed in their heads.

"Team Deathmatch?" Rocky said.

 _ **"Agreed."**_ Error said.

Error and Rocky were team captains.

"Burgerpants." Rocky said.

 _ **"Think you've won? Nemasreilis."**_ Error said.

"Zodecx."

 _ **"InSanity."**_

Alterio walked into the room, dressed like a commando.

"Heard we're playin' a team deathmatch. I'm on your team, I have a bone to pick with Dex." Alterio said as he walked to Error's team.

"I'm not that traitor nor a mercenary. Though that was clever." Zodecx said.

"Cut the talk, let's fight."

"Three."

 _ **"Two..."**_

"One."

They were all teleported to a battleground, a combination of a forest and small hills and rocks.

 **Anyway guys, that's it for this chapter! See you guys later in the next chapter. BTW, 'Dex' is a reference to Dex the mercenary from Strike Force Heroes 2 from Armor Games. It was devoloped by Juice-Tin and Mike S. The first one was the game that introduced me to gaming. Anyway, tons of references, including Zodecx being a reference of the file of the online google doc's file type Docx and the file found in undertale's game files, Codex. I realized this like a day after I made the character, xD.**

 **Also, I'll give a full description of what the characters look like in the next chapter. As well as explaining a few things about the references here. Btw, InSanity was inspired by a song I found on soundcloud, the name is INSaNiTY [Frost Mix] English, and it was uploaded by Almighty-Key. I don't exactly remember the song, but that name stuck in my head, and came out with InSanity.**


	7. Chapter 7, Description

**Oops! Sorry about the delay for the disclaimers, someone actually told me about that. Anyway, Error Sans belongs to loverofpiggies from Tumblr, as well as several other AUs that'll be a possible key part to the story. And, last but certainly not least, Undertale belongs to the god-like being known as Toby Fox.**

 **Also, I'm also planning to add Edge, Geno!Sans, Reapertale Sans, and possibly Sci. Fresh, however, was never a Sans I had been fond of, so his actions to the story will be limited.**

 **Come on, brosiff! Don't leave me hanging like that!**

 **What a great idea! Error, string him up.**

 **And Now! Let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Oh, wait. I was supposed to describe what my OCs look like here! So here it is:**

 **I'll might draw some and post it on Tumblr, which you can find at initiatedlegacy, my brand new account. I have posted some Sans fanart there.**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

 **Rocky: Average size of an 11-year old, almost 12. Wears a heavily padded black jacket with a bright green fabric inside. Wears black and blue camoflage shorts, and blue and silver nikes. Expert in hand-to-hand combat and is a extremely high trained lethal weapon. Long, black hair, and opague black glasses outlined with metallic silver. Treated as the leader of his group, although rarely accepts it. He is the darkest and most secretive of them all, and was the first one recruited by Gaster after he was thrown from reality into the Undertale universe.**

 **Error (Not my OC, belongs to loverofpiggies.) a sort of co-leader, and the second most powerful. Trained not to kill Gaster's subjects unless absolutely nescessary, although recruited because of how lethal he can be at times. One of the most powerful Sans in the Undertale muiltiverse.**

 **Nemasreilis: wears a uniform simuliar to Ghost Rider (From Marvel, look him up. He's extremely badass) exept he has an electric blue outline of Gaster's eyes on the shoulder part of his jacket. His face is a more scratched version of the boss fight of Asreil Dreemurr's. He has tatooed bones on both of his arms, and fingerless gloves. His fur is a pale grey, and his eye's pupils are electric blue.**

 **Alterio: A creature also known as Sundyne, was a cross between Sans and Undyne. The result is a mercenary that is constantly lazy unless a high reward is given for anything. He wears a military vest that is deep blue, along with blue pants, ammo belts wrapped around his shoulders and waist, forming an X. He has two spears sheathed on his back, forming an X as well, simuliar to Deadpool. The name was inspired by one of the characters from my fictional universe, \\\\{S.A.K}/. The Character was called Allidiro, and was a powerful, important character in the series.**

 **Zodecx: Insprired by the Google Docs file Docx and an undertale file known as Codex, as well as the Zodiac symbols, this is a type of Sans that had a mystifying space blue on his jacket, black shorts with 0s and 1s written in green, as well as his shoes. Basically the Technician of the group. And** **Not** **inspired by General Zod from the DC Universe, xD.**

 **InSanity: A brother to Zodecx. Wears a camoflage tundra jacket, an edgy neon blue mohawk, along with a scar on each side of his skull, which also glowed neon blue. He wore regular air-nikes and had a classic camouflage color for shorts except that it was electric blue and electric yellow.**

 **More undertale character OCs will be in the story, and will be explained later.**

 **Theme Songs:**

 **Rocky: Enigma by NemesisTheory**

 **InSanity: Controlled Chaoz by NightHawk 22**

 **Zodecx: Highscore by Teminite and Panda Eyes**

 **(I'm currently still searching for songs, suggestions are welcome. Also, look up these songs, you'll find that they are extremely epic.)**

 **Welp, in desperation to keep fans, I'm afraid I'll have to end the chapter here. Also, I'm at 200 views, so can ya guys please review? It's just kinda strange I got so many viewers and no one to make their mark. Anyway, thanks for your time, see you in the next chapter. Also, character suggestions are welcome, and they will be credited.**


	8. Chapter 8, A Master's Error Haunts

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, I'm actually pretty excited about this particular chapter, as I seem to get somewhere with this story. Thanks so much for almost 200 views already, means a lot ;)**

 **Anyway, without further Adobo-er, ado, (If you don't know what Adobo is, look it up, you'll probably like it)**

A teenage girl materialized in out of thin air inside the huge bedroom. She wore a uniform similar to Asriel's, except smaller.

Her red eyes seemed to glow as she walked down the gloomy path, the depression of her surroundings seemingly unfazed her.

She had been working with Gaster, and was on a break with the rest, assumingly for training.

Walking toward where her teammates were, a wicked grin began to appear on her face; it was the most action she had in a long time.

" **So ISS tHaT aLl YoU gOt?!"** Error hissed as he dodged another swing from Rocky.

The stealth titan only ignored the comment; his attacks were a billion times more powerful and was only playing fair with them, and they knew it.

He caught glance of Burgerpants suddenly falling motionless to the ground, then Alterio, then Nemasreilis, Then Zodecx and InSanity.

Error and Rocky were smart enough to stop, and look around..

" **Chara. She's rendered them unconscious with pressure points."** Rocky looked down to his feet, **"Damn the day Gaster taught her those things, even if she wouldn't try to kill us anymore."**

" **Error! Goddamnit, stop with this FUCKING GAME.."** Rocky's aura turned a killer black and grey color, a true sign of a hell within as he saw Error drop, out cold.

" **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, CHARA?"** He screamed, the air in the room filling with Nitrogen to make the weakened Titan more powerful.

EarthBound's MeGaLoVaNia sooned change to his true theme song as he screamed so loud Chara's ears began ringing with static.

" **IT'S NOT THE DAMN DAY THAT WE CONTROL THEM…"** Rocky yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rocky could barely react to Chara about ready to knock him out of his misery, but teleported just out of the way, sending her flying and landing into one of Rocky's unconscious friends.

" **So, you've forgotten about me, haven't you?"** Chara said wickedly as she used her fingers like daggers, trying to temporarily 'kill' Rocky, although it was really knocking them unconscious for a decent period of time.

Rocky tried dodging out of Chara's way as she literally threw herself into Rocky, sinking her needle-like fingers into Rocky's collar bone.

" **HAHAHA! IF YOU THINK THAT's gonna s-stop m-me, y-** you're dead wronggg **…"** Rocky said as his powers were being drained from him.

Chara wasted no time in pulling out a desert eagle and pointing it at Rocky.

" **Hey, thought you said this was training. So, technically, I've won. Goodnight, you'll wake up in time... "** Chara's sweet voice was suddenly cut off as a gunshot was heard, and everything went black..

Rocky and Chara were sitting on what looked like the edge of a bridge. It was late at night.

Rocky slowly came to as his eyes turned from orange to the regular black.

Chara was looking at the empty ocean ahead of them, then turned back to see that Rocky's was back.

" **So, uh, you're back, huh? Don't worry; I didn't do anything. Not yet, anyway."** Chara falsely assured him.

" **What did you do to Sans?"** He said.

" **How'd you know? He's out, like the others. Only difference is you had another side of you while you were supposedly unconscious."** Chara stared at him, trying to leave him vulnerable.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder, but Rocky grabbed her fist and put it down to her side.

"Don't even think about it." Rocky said as he teleported back to base.

He was greeted by an unusual stare by his friends.

"What?" Rocky said.

"You didn't see what she did to you?" InSanity asked.

Rocky started stiffing up as he heard this.

"What'd she do..." Rocky said worriedly.

"Error, tell him what you saw." Zodecx said.

Rocky sweatdropped.

 _ **"Once you were out, she... Immediately ran to your side, trying to wake you up. ONcE yOU diD, she held your hand as she made you walk somewhere. "**_

"And just how exactly do you know all this?" Rocky said.

 _ **"Her attacks can't work on me, it'll just glitch. You should know that by now. I only acted as if I did in fact became unconscious so I could be undercover,"**_ Error explained.

"Ya'know, for some reason, my Super-Senses doesn't have any record of this, but I'll just take your word for it." Rocky added, his voice slightly raspy from the lack of water he had to deal with as he was unconscious. 

"Get some water, and come back here. We gotta stop her from getting to the others." Burgerpants ordered.

Rocky gulped down a glass of water, and got back there.

 _ **"**_ **She almost sounds as if she actually** _ **likes you**_ **."** Error confirmed.

Rocky said nothing and started to walk from the room.

 _ **"Where do you think you're going?"**_

"I'm just going to kill a couple of things, be right back."

"Well alot, error." Burgerpants shot at him. 

_**"He's heading toward Gaster's base. I think I saw him gulping down the strongest ketchup he could find. We need to stop him."**_

"Ah. Rocky. So, how has everything been with the crew?" Gaster asked calmly as he saw Rocky at the door, twitching slightly.

"Oh. I see you've been drinking, haven't you?" Gaster said.

Rocky lunged at him, Gaster stepped to the side and tripped him, sending Rocky sliding into a table.

"You didn't really think that was _actually_ going to _work?_ " Gaster taunted.

Rocky was punched in the face. and fell backwards, hitting hard against the ground.

"The reign of Cyborgs has begun." Gaster said.

Rocky jumped back up, the achohol no longer having an effect on him.

"Guess it's now or never." Rocky said.

Gaster only responded by throwing Rocky into a wall, and then dropped to the ground.

 **"MY TURN!"** The titan said, smashing Gaster into a shelf of potions.

 _ **"YOU**_ **IDIOT! AHAAAHHHHAAAAHHAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"** Gaster suddenly became unstable.

Gaster was about to kill Rocky when Error Sans stepped in the way, producing a glitchy shield of energy around them.

 _ **"GASTER. THIS IS A FIGHT BETWEEN**_ _ **US.**_ _ **NOT ROCKY."**_ Error Sans said, defending his best friend.

Suddenly, 6 different styled Gaster Blasters appeared out of nowhere, attempting to destroy Gaster's, which towered over the rest.

The timeline went blank. Gaster was back into the dimension's eternal darkness.

 _With the timeline destroyed, my research has gone to waste._

 _I can no longer interfere._

 _I can only watch, learning something new into a world of anti-matter_

Gaster knew very well that the timeline was destroyed from by someone atleast as powerful as a half human demi-god, nothing less could've overwritten the **DETERMINATION** that had been accuired during his fight.

He casually reformed his gooey self back into mostly stable matter, back to himself, the best he could.

He realized one crucial detail that left him momentarily hysterical. _They_ will be in the next timeline. _They_ could surpass the void easily, unnoticed to any unfortunete creature stuck there, like Gaster.

He completely lost control, causing him to fall unconscious to what ever consciousness he could bare within him...

 **And done! Sorry I couldn't post faster, internet and such prevented me from doing so. Also, 179 VIEWS! Thanks so much! However, one favor I still ask is this: WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS ATLEAST MAKING REVIEWS ON THE STORY?! Sorry for the moment there, I'm just super confused. Maybe there's something I did to make it unable to Review? If so, PM me. If that isn't the case... I'm still questioning this.**


	9. Antagonists Prevail

**Jesus christ. Currently, what your reading is the ANs I've put down before today, 10/18/16.  
I know I said I didn't have any time, but at the minute I can do a couple of things. This chapter, (due to lack of time) won't be revised until further notice. Which means, hitting 4 layers of writer's block, it'll be on even more of a Hiatus. Anything below this AN is something from the past, just wanted to get that clear. Well, anyway, thank god I'm a super fast typer, so here's the story. **

**Holy heck. This story has been edited with months as gaps between since I've last edited this. The most recent edit was late September of 2016. Yeah. Here's the older AN:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates, I haven't been able to use the computer, or any computer at all infact, in over a week (It'll be days before I'll be able to publish this, currently no internet, and CyborgTale2 is having some issues at the moment, will be fixed asap). Anyway, I resorted to this as I absolutely needed to work on either this or e, I even deleted a new one because I couldn't ever work on it. RenaissanceTale will be continued, if I get the time, that is. Anyway, without further ado, here's the story some of ya'll been waiting for.**

 **EDIT: I am uploading the CyborgTale 2 Character Theme Songs! It's on my youtube channel, Legacy X AKA Rocky246.**

 **Also, again, disclamers: I do** **not** **own Error Sans, although he is technically a guest in my AU, he belongs to the legendary loverofpiggies on Tumblr. Not to mention, if you currupt Undertale enough, Error Sans appears, which is where I think the design/idea came from.**

"SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT OH, BLOODY FAAAAHHAAAAAUUUCKCKKKKK!" Rocky screamed as he was falling through Mt. Ebott, and this time he was nearly paralyzed and unfortunetely in a bad position. The force of gravity once again became his arch-nemesis as he plummeted to the ground.

However, his screams were cut abrubtly as his body crashed into an all-too-familiar flowerbed.

Flowey looking at him was the last thing he saw before his consciousness reluctantly slipped away, leaving the paralyzed child to the hands of the (mostly) demented flower.

Rocky was back into the pitch-black void **again.** He had been way too accustomed to the scenario that it never even fazed him a damn at all anymore.

"Super-Senses, retrieve entry section 4-2B, acess master codeword: W-Point-D-Point: GA5T3R." Rocky commanded.

The video files that played showed the technically recent video files of the battle that Rocky and his team blew their cover as secret rebels. He felt guilty over his alledged friends' deaths, and he knew he had to bring him back, starting with Error Sans. But, however, he desperately needed to focus at the task at hand, letting his buddies (Well, some of them were in a way considered that) nurse him back to health; he was going to need a few extra bones to break.

He knew the current timeline's Flowey was the same one back in Rocky's, the one where Gaster was about to kill, but Rocky had saved him to a minimal coma. He knew Flowey knew this, and wouldn't pose a threat whatsoever to him. Speaking of which, he needed to wake up now, but he didn't know how much cover he can get against the other monsters.

"H.S.T.R.C. (Health Status To Remain Conscious) Level."

"Early, although ready to initiate the Recovery System. Resume consciousness, Sir?" The monotone voice offered.

"Yeah, I guess. First off, retrieve DataBase Health Status Levels." Rocky ordered.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Wake up." Flowey said sarcastically.

He knew he couldn't help Rocky in that form, so he turned into Asreil, something he had been taught to do in the last timeline.

But, this Asreil looked quite different. He was as tall as a 14 year old human, his horns were mid-sized, and he was topless and muscular. His training was harsh back in the other timeline, and he had gained powers, but at a price; he would _never_ be able to reveal himself to his parents. And _besides,_ it's not like he ever wanted to nowadays.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **5 YEARS BEFORE FIRST GASTER'S ERASING FROM EXISTANCE...**

Altia walked through the wormhole casually. She had a long lab jacket, only this one was a beautiful white. The bottom of it dangled against the floor as she made her way to Gaster's.

"Ah, Ms. Alteria. Lovely to see you again." Gaster said.

"We both know why I'm here." She replied.

"Once I get more subjects, I shall train them to their max ability. We might be able to win."

Gaster's cousin looked at him in a way that even Gaster seemed threatened.

" **We're NOT here to win, we are here to make PEACE Machines, something that can be used to defend against humans if they attack."** Alteria said.

"Alright, I will. But it is not easy when there is over a thousand of them that I still have to train.

"Start with the easiest and potentially toughest first. Test their inteilligence, instinct, and skill. Even if you have to revive them after after accidental death."

Alteria gave Gaster a case of an unknown substance.

"There's _Alterio._ Treat him well, I went through a lot just to get him. He's a Sans and Undyne cross, so he's the only one of his kind. **And, if he dies and you do not revive him, I will feed you to the void myself.** I also need you to keep some for your own; they shall be used as your assistance. I have given the coordinates of each of them on _here_." Alteria gives him a device, "I do not suggest harming them."

And with that, the scientist walked through the wormhole through the muiltiverse.

 **7 MONTHS LATER...**

"Damnit.. Damnit... **DAMNIT!"**

"S.S. Prepare for adaption. I need some back up NOW."

 _Fuck you Rocket._ He mentally yelled.

The kid's pace quickly turned to a run across the empty Snowdin.

" **No No No No No NO NO NO NO NO NO OH SHI-"** He yelled but was suddenly hit so hard he was sent flying through the snow.

"Ah. So you must be Rocky."

"And you're Dr. Gaster. Not interested." Rocky said as he jumped back on his feet, and slamming his fist through the air, he sent Gaster flying. However, the scientist landed, still on his feet.

 **"My turn."**

Rocky's soul turned a glitchy blue. They both knew that soon all hell will break loose.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Ughh..." Rocky said as he awoke face first in the snow. 

**"Do. Not. Move."** Gaster said as he put a needle through Rocky's neck.

"Don't you fucking realize sedatives don't work on me?" Rocky said as he teleported behind Gaster, only to be shoved so hard he nearly destoryed a tree when he crash-landed into it.

 **"Hmph. Now, you currently have two options. One, you surrender. The other, I force you to. Your choice. And decide fast, or I'll pick my own."**

"ARRRGAAAAGHGHHHAAAAaaahhh. **GO.. TO... HELL!"** Rocky screamed as he lunched forward, but Gaster knew what to do.

He selected _Mercy._

 **"You... little s** hit... Arugheheheheheeeehh." Rocky dropped to the cold floor.

 **"That is all you got? I thought you were supposed to be the strongest."** Gaster taunted.

"I... was..." Rocky croaked.

And with that, Rocky immediately turned unconscious as Gaster summoned his signiture attack, _The Gaster-Blaster,_ and fired immediately. __

**"WHAT?!"** Gaster yelled in shock as Rocky jumped back to his feet, his irises were filled with a fierce orange.

 **"This.. Ends.. Now."**

Gaster was thrown up into the air in a milosecond, slammed repeadedly against the ground, and went through muiltiple bones, spinnning around like a basketball.

 **"Not if I have anything to say about it."** Gaster said as he re-gained control of himself, forcing a glitchy moonlight aura to surround him.

 **"Fucking Coward."** Rocky said as he summoned a large blast of energy against Gaster's sheild, immediately resulting in the forcefield turning to dust.

 **"Is that so?"** Gaster taunted as he tumbled out of the way of Rocky's Alpha-Launchers (His version of Gaster Blasters, which were simuliar to Gaster Blasters, only with significantly more power and magic) and got back on one knee, putting a hand out to summon a Gaster Blaster, which launched at full power. Rocky jumped high above it, doing a front flip then landing on his feet with little recoil. He sent sharp weapons toward the scientist, who dodged with awkward movements and ultimately summoning more Gaster Blasters.

 **Nearby...**

"Oh shit! Dude, look at this!" A skeleton called to his brother.

"Sup, InSanity?" The skeleton responded, not turning away from his futuristic computer screen.

"Someone's fightin' Gaster." InSanity said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" InSanity's brother said.

"Zodecx, I think we gotta do SOMETHING 'bout this. We cannot just do nothing as this happens bro." InSanity said.

"I'll see if I can hack the security camera in that bush. I will see what I can do bro." Zodecx said. ****

"Ughhhhh... Hmmm?" Asreil said, snapping back to reality as Frisk was shaking him.

 _OH GOD NO!_ Asreil thought.

Asreil woke up in a cold sweat. It had all been a nightmare, and he knew his body needed to _not_ remember back then, thus giving him something that would surely wake him up.

Rocky was still laying motionless, clear from the obnoxious moonlight that Asreil was directly under.

"Well, shit." He mumbled softly, realizing what he had to do.

He had to go back to Frisk's house, get _something_ to help Rocky, then go _back_ to where he currently was, _without_ getting caught by anyone except Frisk. If he doesn't get obliterated by Sans or someone else, that is, since he had to go there as Flowey. He had no other choice, and he couldn't just stand there (Although he's actually lying down) and contemplate whether or not he should risk it.

Without a second thought, he morphed into Flowey, and, after immediately digging into the ground, he was on his way.

 **Later...**

Frisk was snoring softly in her bed. It was currently 1:30 AM, so she wasn't the only one asleep. She mumbled as she felt her self being wrapped by something, and gently laid on the floor. Before she could react, a vine was covered over her mouth, effectively drowning out all noises she made or would make. Opening her eyes completely now, she was met with the pleading face of Flowey.

"Howdy, Frisk. I won't harm you, I only need some help. I promise." The flower said in a whispering tone, his dual voice inaudible; replaced by one, child-like whisper.

Frisk nodded as well as she could, allowing Flowey to un-wrap her.

"What do you need, Asreil?" She whispered back, now sitting up on a knee to talk to him.

"Promise you can keep a secret?" Flowey asked.

"Yeah."

"You _sure_ you won't tell this to _anyone?_ "

"Promise."

Flowey took in a deep breath, then spoke carefully.

"I have a friend who's about to _die,_ and I need your help to save them." Flowey said nerviously.

Frisk was suddenly surrounded by blue aura, slowly lifted up and gently put to the side of the room.

"What'd I tell ya 'bout coming here again, weed?" A threatning voice from the corner of the room said.

"Sans! It's okay.. He's not hurting me, Please, Sans, Don't hurt him!" Frisk begged.

"Hmph. Fine. But if I find that that damn plant lays a leaf on you, I will-" Sans said.

"He won't, trust me Sans. Please." Frisk said as the forcefield dissolved, and Frisk ran up to Sans to give him a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Sans. Just trust me." She whispered.

Sans pulled away after a little bit, and shortcut-ed his way out of the room.

Frisk walked over to Flowey.

"Wait for me to get dressed, and I'll be right there." She said.

Flowey went back into the hole, and waited for Frisk. 

**Two Minutes Later….**

Frisk walked wearily as she and Flowey walked through the Ruins, now nearing the entrance of Flowey's normal spot. And putting a cautious look inside, she went into the bottom of Mt. Ebott's hole.

She shrieked in terror as something deathly similar like a lightning bolt shot passed, a yard away from her face.

 **"You've got to be kidding me. How could you do this? She can't do anything…"**

The world warped like ocean waves standing up, defying gravity as if it wasn't there.

 **"Shit.."**

 **Hey Guys! Author's Note! I hit a writer's block because of the lack of being allowed to use the computer, and I got my laptop back! This is a story I wrote the highlights and try to make fillers for as I type. Anyway, one of my notes included the explanation of the where-abouts of the other characters like Zodecx and InSanity, so the following underlined below is what I wrote on paper to say such..**

 **Also, I've created several theories for the story, to explain some scientific things. One is the G2 Theory, which I've confused two explainations to belong to, so I have to say the** **Explanation Notes** **to be something else.**

 **The G2 Theory: [Slightly Edited]**

 **A Theory developed by Gaster during his timespace and anomaly research. It claims that through each reset, whether by Game Over or restarting the timeline from the beginning, it shows that it's inhabitants die, only to be replaced by exact clones, created exactly like it's original, all personalities, power, everything except damage.**

 **Explanation Notes. [Edit: The G2 Theory's Exceptions.. Trust me I'll probably change it… ]**

 **Zodecx and InSanity are in the void as in the end of the first mentioned cT2 timeline's death. This is because all character's in a timeline has to be transferred to another timeline of the same type, or in this case, CyborgTale 2. However, CyborgTale 2 at the** _ **time**_ **doesn't have any, thus forcing all characters found exclusively in CyborgTale2 are forced into the void. However, since Rocky originally didn't came from CyborgTale 2, as well as being able to, at the last second, absorb the Determination used during the fight with his CyborgTale2 friends against Gaster, jump to the most recently created timeline.**

 ***Spoilers For The Story***

 **Rocky's Cosmic Energy was converted to a type of Monster Magic named Ecrinilyc Magic, created a Sans named Spyder, who looks slightly like Spiderman-Noir.**

 **** **UPDATE: AUGUST 1** **ST**

 **MS Word didn't save any of the notes/story below, or even this one, forcing me to attempt a retry.**

 **Basically, I hit a massive writer's block due to absence on the story, my memory of future plots gone, and I'll (for the second time) try to redo the little of the story I started and continue from there. At the end of the chapter where it said how reality warps in front of Rocky was another last resort I had to take from the** **previous** **writer's block I've came to. Anyway, without further ado, here's the story.**

 ****"This is S-force, repeat to Agent Rocky. Target successfully terminated, proceeding to next opponent."

Rocky smirked at the pile of dust that had previously belonged to his last enemy.

The future Rocky was teleported behind a pillar.

"How the hell did it reset to here?" He mumbled, knowing full well he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. ****

The Arena looked casual for its kind, except it had no seats except a small building above it, and a shaded area on each side, with pillars used for support and decoration.

The past Rocky eyed the future Rocky's position.

S hands."Negative, S-force, entity spotted. Awaiting further commands."

"Investigate. If it's hostile or even appears so, eliminate it without hesitation."

"Copy that." Rocky responded.

The world warped again, this time Rocky's Super Senses had a malfunctioning wire, resulting in him falling unconscious. 

" **Hey, stop playin' with that. Someone's gonna get suspicious."  
"Hey buddy, you don't look so good. What the fu-"**

"Look who's awake. Took ya four minutes." Burgerpants said.

Rocky took his head off the table, the replica of the Teserak still in his hands the whole time.

"You okay? You turned completely blue and black; ya looked about dead." Burgerpants said

Error snickered, seeing that as slight reference to himself.

"Ugh… I've.. Dealt with the biggest time anomaly4 ever…"

 _ **"Anomaly4s are extremely rare…. You sure it wasn't a glitch?"**_ Error asked calmly.

"Hey! There's the idiot who almost killed me!"

"There's the one who kidnapped my bro."

"And look who else is here too? The fucking Flower!"

"Uhh… Guys… We have trouble…" Flowey warned, his voice more nervous, never stuttering. 

" _ **Re-re-Relax.. I-i-I ccan ttake care of THISSSSSSsss,"**_ Error said, his casual glitchy voice taking effect.

"Do ya mind? Go back to ya table, weirdos." Burgerpants said as the angry Sanses approached the table.

Underfell Sans lunged his fist at him, but it was engulfed in magic.

"Just whaddaya think _**you're doing**_?" Rocky said, his glowing blue eyes shining faintly through his sunglasses.

 _Holy fuck, a human with magic?_ Underfell Sans thought.

He suddenly lifted by his shirt.

"Did you really **fucking think I am that powerless?"** His voice started to sound like it was _made_ with static.

UF Sans begin to get scared by this, and teleported somewhere else in the room.

" **Time recircuit incoming!"** Error yelled as they glitched back into reality. Well, only one did.

 **But it wasn't reality.**

The ground was bare and grey, no different than the sky.

 _Hell isn't this_

 _Hell isn't this_

 _I_ _know_ _hell,_ _I_ _'ve_ _visited_ _hell,_

 _Hell isn't a bliss…_

"Hell isn't this."

 **{LOAD} {CUSTOM OPERATION (ADVANCED USERS ONLY)}**

How could he actually get this far? Error would've been jealous.

 _If he fucking existed._

 _ **GASTER…**_

"Ohh… Shitttt….. No! No no no no no no holy fucking shit oh shit no no no no no…"

 _ **"ToO llllllatt-e-e.."**_

 _ **"Y-y-you aaaactually th-th-TH-ought I woulddddddddddDDDDD let yeyeyou get TH-hh-ISS f-f-ar…?"**_

His voice eerily calmed down to a normal tone; what ever allows Gaster to speak wasn't in good shape. 

" _ **We both know what'll happen if you keep up this rebellion. And, so what if I can give you**_ _ **pain,**_ _ **it's better than guarenteed death. I can't kill you.**_ _ **They**_ _ **can. And so what if you get rid of the problem? You'll just blow your cover, because sooner or later I can tell where you've been."**_

The slight disembodied deep british accent suddenly stopped, as if waiting for a reply. 

Rocky literally had no positive options as of right now. He knows the chance of him getting beat in a fight against all the AUs was way to small to be accounted for.

But the pain that's happened to him, all from the _switch_ ,

 _He wasn't going to let shit like that happen again._

" **How about this. I survive, and you'll never be able to exist near me ever again. I die, then you get to permenently keep me in your possession,** _ **forever.**_ **Deal?"**

 _ **"Agreed. But make no mistake, you'll regret doing this; your secret will eventually be exposed. Don't say I didn't warn you."**_

 **That deal didn't turn out so well.**

 _Yet._

He finally found his way back to the save screen of the second timeline. Trying to ignore and what Gaster had said, he formed a cursor in his hand, and clicked on Return.

" **You fucking traitor."**

The first words to come out of his mouth.

Flowey shivered.. He clearly looked nervous, the type of fear one would get when they know of their own deathly fate, right in front of them.

 _ **"W-h-what are you t-talking about?"**_

" **YOU KNEW THE ONLY THING THAT WAS GOING TO COME OUT OF HER BEING HERE WAS MY DAMN DEATH….."**

Flowey took a nervous glance at Frisk's unconscious body.

His voice… Tripled. A doubled combination of deep and high pitched voices chattering in sync.

" **I thought.. I could help you by sneakily killing her…."**

 _What?  
_

" **You know how much** _ **he**_ **hates me. I couldn't redeem myself if I had the chance."**

Rocky's voice calmed slightly.

"The entire mission was set on avoiding her and the other monsters. We kill her, and the whole plan is comprimised."

" **We have to go, I sense someone nearby. We need to go, now. Get Frisk."** Flowey hissed.

"WE CAN'T, I'VE BEEN SAYING THAT THIS WHOLE TIME."

 **"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. GET HER, NOW."**

"Nope."  
 **  
**Sans teleported nearby.

"what the—"

 **"Eh, that's pretty goooodd…"**

 ***Adult laughter***

 **Well, I said I wouldn't update this, but I guess I'll continue from here, and make chapter 10. It's currently 10:30 PM, 10/18/16. Bye.  
**


	10. Starting Over

**Hey! It's been a long, long time. Now we are in 2k17, and I have left fanfiction (And Umdertale)for a long time. And only because I was bored for two nights am I now re-interested in continuing to write. Life has been a lot tougher since. Anyways, my bro, being the jackass he is, broke my laptop. The laptop that has EVERYTHING on it, including to be chapters for this story (I think). Happy easter-ish? sorry for the potentially shitty chapter, I'm starting over completely, and I am writing this on a PHONE (UPDATE: SMALL REVISIONS MADE ON THE COMPUTER). I just read my story and seemed kinda impressed with myself, and I wanted to continue it. Enough with me, here it is. (BTW, ILL POST THE ACTUAL CHAPTER IF I CAN FIND IT)**

Rocky slid on the ground, picked up Frisk, and ran without a second thought.

"DON'T THINK SO!" Sans yelled, far behind.

Rocky dodged a blast seconds later.

"SHIT!" He yelled as his vision became blurry, like he had an allergic to reaction to Frisk.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sans yelled.

"CLOAKING DEVICE!"

Rocky, Frisk, and Asreil suddenly dissappeared from Sans's vision. He ran after their direction, then, thinking he was too far behind, he collapsed.

"Damnit.. She's gone.. And I didn't stop them.."

Rocky glanced back to see Sans go unconscious from exhaustion.

"Take Frisk, I'll get Sans." He said, as he handed over Frisk, then teleporting to Sans.

Sans was still there. Rocky ran over, picked him up under his arms, and teleported back to Asreil.

"I'm back."

"Why did you bring Sans with you?" Asreil asked between breaths.

"Just follow me."

They slowed down at an area in the purple brick wall.

Setting Sans down, he waved his hand, causing the ground to form a staircase below.

"Follow me, now. This will drain me of energy for a while, but it's worth it."

They went down the stairs, opened the door. A clean lab was waiting for them.

The staircase formed back into its original form as they went inside Rocky's lab.

This lab, unlike Gaster's, was actually organized and clean. It showcased Rocky's finest achievements, while at the same time, had enough rooms for an actual home.

"Leave Frisk and Sans on those beds. I'll handle the rest. A room was prepared perfectly for you. Don't come back before I say so."

Asreil was confused by this, but he did as he was told. He went up into his room, and found everything perfect for him.

The plan was clear: They would be used first as hostages, and second to extract power from them. As well as to bring back the rest of his team in the process.

Frisk awoke, quickly panicking at the fact she was encased in water. She looked over, and saw Sans, unconscious, yet standing upright with his head touching his shoulders.

The oxygen mask covering her mouth was invisible to her, thanks to Rocky's technology.

"We need her _out,_ Asreil, now."

Asreil reluctantly replaced the air feed with chloroform for a second, but it was well enough to get Frisk back unconscious.

"I'll be back. Do _**not**_ follow to betray me now. Because, whatever you do, **I still will kill you.** "

Rocky went out of his secret base, and went out to find the rest of his friends.


End file.
